Bad Geminton
Bad Geminton, frequently misspelt ‘bad gemination’ or occasionally ‘bad germination’ is a long standing member of the doctorwhotoys.net forum. Having joined on Saturday, 15th August 2009, he is considered part of Generation 1. For a long time, until the 2013 wipe, he was the longest serving active member, in terms of date of joining. He has spent his long run on the forum antagonising people, fuelling flame wars, being rude to people and otherwise being ignored. With a few, very brief, deviations, he has retained the same avatar for the duration of his time on the forum. Early days Bad Geminton joined on the second day of the forum’s existence, feeling, for some reason, that he was a newcomer, despite the fact that none of his peers had been there for more than a day. For this reason he kept his contributions to a minimum, never created a welcome thread, and tried to avoid getting terribly involved. Soon enough, however, the first day members and early second day members drifter away, to be replaced by many other first generationers. Since this made Bad one of the more senior members, at least in terms of duration, he quickly became comfortable with the forum, and set about being cantankerous, antagonistic, and occasionally downright rude to his fellow members. This has continued, with varying levels, to the present day. Throughout the forums early months, Bad Geminton created only one thread, titled “Peter Davison’s Armpit”, a query relating to the manufacturing of the classic series wave one Peter Davison figure, now sadly lost from the forum archives. Gradually, an irritation towards certain members developed, fuelled by what he felt was a high handed attitude towards high handed and condescending attitudes towards the perpetuators of silly rumours. Bad Geminton decided to take matters into his own hands, by creating a spoof account to irritate these people to their very limits with the most nonsensical rumours he could think of. Edward E Main Article: edward e (to be made) For several months, under the alias of Edward E, Bad Geminton trolled his fellow members with a series of ludicrous rumours, eventually the people he initially set out to irritate faded away from the forum, so the repertoire was extended first to mindless custom ideas, parodying the recent bout of members stating their intent to make customs that never seemed to happen, then later still on to generic stupid remarks and increasingly bad grammar. Eventually, as tensions on the forum began to build, and the flame wars loomed, coupled with tighter control on alts, Edward was put into retirement indefinitely. Involvement in The Flame Wars Bad Geminton took a fairly active role in the flame wars that plagued the forum in it's first year or so. At the time he was feeling slightly rebellious and enjoyed antagonising people. He therefore threw himself into every argument that sprung up with aplomb, picking a side and chiming in his opinions, regardless of how unhelpful this may have been. Usually, when the argument seemed to be escalating to levels that could get him into any sort of bother with the moderating team, he would make a long winded and sanctimonious speech about what lessons everyone should learn, which would generally go unnoticed, and then sit back to watch the thread spiral out of control without him. Occasionally he would spark up arguments himself, and on one occasion actually planned a staged argument with his former forum nemesis Dalekbuster, that was intended to pull in other members. Unfortunately their plans were seen on twitter by some eagle eyed members, and the pair were briefly banned. After The Flame Wars Once the flames had died down, Bad Geminton finally started t mellow a little. Although he continued to be occasionally abrasive, particularly to the forum's younger members, he stopped actively seeking out arguments. Bad Geminton was finally given something productive to do when he took on the Seventh Doctor's chapter for Dukenukem's multi-author fanfiction 'Kashmir'. Following several of his fellow authors dropping out of the project, Bad eventually ended up writing the 3rd, 6th and 4th doctor's chapters as well. soon afterwards he enjoyed a brief period of power as the latest 'ROD' in the forum's moderator rotation scheme. Originally only intended for a week, a lack of suitable replacements meant that bad geminton retained his position for 3 weeks, the longest stretch for a ROD at that time. During his period as 'Rotomod' Bad Geminton cleared up vulgar posts and treads made by a troll, under a series of explicit usernames, and helped to quell a potential flame war situation set about by an enraged "the watcher". The final of Bad Geminton's moderating run was tainted somewhat by his involvement in a somewhat ridiculous situation involving CelestiJo, MiloBilo and a very poorly photoshopped picture of Paul McGann. Later Days Through the later half of 2011 and 2012, Bad Geminton's presence on the forum wained somewhat. He wrote a chapter for Kashmir's sequel, which was delayed due to personal issues, but apart from that was something of a sporadic visitor. At one point, having not been active on the forum for a few months, he briefly resurrected Edward E, although did not do anything particularly noteworthy with the character. Eventually he got caught out when he accidentally posted one of edward's responses on his own account. the edward e account was permanently banned, and bad geminton received a temporary ban for using alternate accounts. To his immense surprise, the forum wide outrage that he had anticipated at this revelation never came. Around this time, bad gemintin hit on the novel idea of changing his date of birth to recieve multiple birthdays. THroughout June 2011, he set his birthday to the current date, apparently aging one year every day and recieved birthday wishes on the relevant thread almost without fair for the first week of so. Eventuallym however, the forum's members saw through this jest. Some time later he fell out with one of the forum's newer members. Rather than have an all out public argument, he instead used one of his alternative accounts, "brittish chairs" to send a private message to the individual, claiming to be a moderator, and that the member had had a complaint made against him for bullying. The alleged victim of this bullying was one of the many inactive accounts on the forum. Bad got bored with this unneccesarily complicated revenge, and gave the account details to Dalekbuster to continue the effort, but eventually the member posted a public apology thread for his fabricated crimes, and the real moderators quickly pieced together what had been done. As the owner of the "Brittish Chairs" account, bad geminton was given a brief ban. After this, bad geminton decided to move away from the trolling life and became more pro-active on the forum. His on-line presence gradually became more consistent through the end of 2012 and into the first half of 2013 2013 Forum Purge While Bad Geminton was on holiday abroad, the contents of the forum were mysteriously lost. As a result of this, he had to create a new account, once again as bad geminton, on Saturday the 29th of June 2013 at 9:43 pm. His account settings are exactly as before, with the same username, avatar, signiature, birthday and location. Bad Geminton is currently set to write two chapters for Kashmir 3, the latest instalment in the Kashmir series.